A Digital Destiny
by TheDani132
Summary: Harry writes with Sirius during the Summer befor 4th year. Slight changes. He did not went to the Quiddich Final. Slight differen summer but fast pased. Original Story idea by Garuda 1.


**First off, i don´t own either Harry Potter or Digimon. Second, this story idea came from a dear Reader and a Partner in this Story. Soooooo…have fun ^^**

 _Short Summary: Sirius send Harry a package after his Third year. This Package held a Potion that would unlock the Animagi ability inside of a Wizard who drank it. With the Potter luck he gained not only a powerful form but also a Destiny he will not have to carry alone.  
_

Harry sat in the champions tent and listened to Ludo Bagman´s commentary. He was afraid how everybody would react when he would show them the truth. Honestly, he did not care about Ron. That insensitive idiot was blinded by his own jealousy and hatred. Ron had first started to ignore him because he thought Harry had somehow gotten his Name into the Goblet without anyone knowing. But later, when Malfoy started to produce the Harry stinks Buttons, he wore one permanently and started to insult him like the rest of the school. Only 3 people still talked to him normally and believed him. Hermione Granger was his first real friend after he saved her from that troll. She always stayed by his side and helped him when he needed it. Neville became his friend slowly offer the first 2 years and then in 3rd he really grew on Harry. And lastly Luna Lovegood. He helped her when she told him how her own house bullied her. After that she hung out with Harry, Hermione and Neville. Ron usually tagged along but now Ron just dropped him like a Hot Potato.

Harry smiled when he remembered the last summer.

 ***FLASHBACK START***

Sirius and Harry send a lot of letters back and forth. Hedwig was sadly not allowed outside her cage so Harry had asked Dobby to deliver Letters back and forth. Sirius gave Harry the Mirror after a few exchanged letters to make it easier to talk to each other. Harry asked the older Wizard many things ranging from Politics to Magic. Harry also asked the one thing he wanted to learn since he saw Professor McGonagall transform. He wanted to become an Animagus. After a long debate with Sirius about the Dangers and what could happen, Sirius finally caved in and gave him a small vial of the Potion that was needed for the first step. The Potion would transform someone into their Animagus form for 5 minutes. After that, you would have to Memorize your Form and Research everything about the Animal you turn into. The Potterluck reared its Head again when he became an Animal that he never seen befor. He had asked Sirius about that and together they found out that he was not only a never befor seen Animal, but also Magical in Nature. That was so Rediculusly rare that he was the first one in over 500 years. Since they could not research the Animal he would turn into, they searched the closest simillar Animal. That was the Kitzune. A Japanese Fox that loved Tricks and could produce illusions.

So he used the rest of his Summer to learn to Transform and control the Magic he got from his other Form. When Aunt Marge visited he had to slam absolute Mental Controle on himselfe. Everytime she insulted his Parents or him, he looked at the wall and slowly counted to 200.

At the end of the week, his Control was nearing 0 and he slowly started to immagin her Demise...sadly, he couldn´t just kill her. He was better then that. He had morals. So when he had enough, he did the next best thing. He created an Illusion for the Dursleys where they were in individual rooms with torture for everyone. Vernon was thrown into a cupboard and slowly starved to death. His screams went unheard. Petunia was thrown into a Black Room with a Table and 2 chairs. What she saw on one chair made her cry. There, in all her ghostly glory sat Lily Potter. She had an expression some would say was mourderous. Her histerical crying slowly gained in volumen. Dudleys room was filled with his favourite foods and drinks but everytime he went for something it either Dissapeared or suddenly stood up, called him fat and walked away. The harshest punnishment was Marge. She was chained to the floor and the Door was oppened. She could hear Dogs barking and first thought it was her Dogs that came to the rescue but she soon had to correct her assesement. It was her Dog Ripper but he was mad and started to bite her and rip bits and pieces of of her.

The torture lasted Hourers...well for them. In the Real world Harry sad at the table and looked at the other 4 people sitting there. They all were staring right ahead and screaming.  
Harry had to smirk, he simply created an illusion that showed them one of their greatest fears. He new the other one. They wanted to be viewed as Normal and he wanted to ruin that immage. So he slowly stood up, still concentrating on the illusion so one minute in the real wourld would feel like 10 hours in the illusion. When he got to the Telefon, he dialed 999 and screamed in a Paniced voice "HELP! My Realtives just started to scream and i don´t know whats Happening. You need to send an Ambulance to Private Drive 4, Surrey."

After 5 Minutes two Ambulances Stood infront of Private Drive Number 4 and ohhhh...look at that, the Neighbours were all watching. When his Relatives were gone, he closed the Door and started to laugh quite Hard. He put enough Energy into the Illusion to be maintained for another 2 Days.

After that he packed his things and went to the Leaky Cauldron and booked a Room.

 ***FLASHBACK END***

Of course he told nobody about his Animagus Ability so when his Name was Called, He went to the Tentflap with a Smile on his Face that you could think he was a cheshire cat.

 **AAAAAND Cliffhanger...do you like it? Hate it? have some critic that would be usefull? Please write a review. Have a Nice Day ^^**


End file.
